leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Baton Pass (move)
Baton Pass (Japanese: バトンタッチ Baton Touch) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generations II to IV Baton Pass switches out the user, passing all temporary stat increases and decreases on to the Pokémon that replaces it in . Most volatile status conditions (such as , , and —but not ) and es (such as , , and ) can also be passed. The move will fail if the user is the only Pokémon in the party that is able to battle. No matter what type of Poké Ball the user was captured in, the animation will always display a normal Poké Ball. Baton Pass will not change the effect of . Baton Pass will also not pass on secondary effects of moves; for example, the effect of causing to hit at double power will not be passed, nor will the effect of causing and to hit at double power be passed. Type changes are not passed. Generations V onwards The effects of moves that prevent ordinary switching, such as , are no longer passed on to the incoming Pokémon; is still passed as normal. The correct type of Poké Ball the user was caught with is now displayed in the animation. Baton Pass can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if a certain move ( , , , , , , , or ) was used in the prior turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Baton Pass, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |A move that transfers the user's status changes to the next Pokémon when switching.}} |Switches while keeping effects.}} |Switches out the user while keeping effects in play.}} |The user switches out, passing along any stat changes to the new battler.}} |The user switches places with a party Pokémon in waiting, passing along any stat changes.}} |The user switches places with a party Pokémon in waiting and passes along any stat changes.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 47 |46|46|46|46 }} |36|36|36 33 |33|33 }} }} |42|41|41|41}} |42|41|41|41}} 41 |41}} 35 |35}} 35 |35}} 25 |25}} 34 |34|34}} 34 |34|34}} 29 |29}} 29 |29}} 44 |44|44}} 52 |52|52}} }} By Special move Generation II }} Generation III }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Generation IV }} Generation V - }} - }} - }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Generation IV Baton Pass makes the user switch places with another Pokémon in the room. If the user has any stat changes, those effects will be copied to the other Pokémon. Generation VI Baton Pass no longer copies stat changes. Instead, the switched ally receives a random stat boost. Description |Successively switches the user's position with the positions of other Pokémon in the room.}} |Switches the user's position with the positions of other Pokémon in the room successively.}} | }} |After switching positions with your teammate, it boosts the Pokémon's Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, accuracy, or evasiveness. (The stat changes return to normal when it goes to the next floor or steps on a Wonder Tile.)}} |It switches the positions of you and your teammate. It also boosts the teammate's stat. After switching your position with your teammate, it boosts your teammate's Attack, Defense, Sp. Atk., Sp. Def., accuracy, or evasiveness. The stat returns to normal when the Pokémon goes to the next floor or steps on a Wonder Tile. }} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=接棒 |zh_cmn=接棒 |fr_eu=Relais |de=Staffette (Gen II-VI) Stafette (since Gen VII) |el=Σκυτάλη |it=Staffetta |ko=바톤터치 Baton Touch |pt_br=Passa Bastão Passar o Bastão (TCG) |pt_eu=Passa Bastão |sr=Štafeta |es=Relevo |vi=Chuyển Giao }} Category:Moves learned by purification Category:Moves that switch the user out de:Stafette es:Relevo fr:Relais it:Staffetta ja:バトンタッチ zh:接棒（招式）